Of Oils and Resin
by Dark'nLightAngel
Summary: Mahaado and Seth have a habit of pranking each other...This time around, it's Mahaado's turn, and he's out for a little revenge. Light language. One-Shot. Done for YamiShiningFriendship's birthday!


Hiya again! It's been awhile since I made a YGO ficcy...And for that, I must apologize.

. . . .Okay, that's done with. Anyways, I made this for YamiShiningFriendship's birthday. n.n I think I did a good job, but I'll probably come back and revise it a bit at some point. My...Writing style is in a weird stage where it's trying to change and develop into something new and fun, and my mind isn't lining up with it. But, it's fun to write things, then read over them as if I'd never encountered them before.

-cough- Anyway...Yes. In this ficcy, Mahaado is 17, Seth is 18, and Atemu is 14. Why? Because I wanted them to be. Anyway, for those of you who do not know, I will tell you ahead of time: Resin is the sticky stuff that was used to secure mummy wrappings in Egypt. Basically the equivilant of glue...And such is what it's use in this fic is for.

**Seto: **Yes, yes. Get on with it, already.

**Dn'LAngel:** -pouts- Pushy, pushy.

**Bakura: **He's just sour that he hasn't gotten to star in any fics recently. -snicker-

**Dn'LAngel: **-shrugs- Good point...-pets Seto- I'm working on a kinda-sorta story with you and daughter!Angel from Coffee, but Iunno if I wanna post it. We'll see.

**Bakura:** -eyeroll- You should make one about me. -pouts- I haven't gotten anything since Hidden Secrets.

**Yami: **-shakes his head- Both of you are too demanding.

**Dn'LAngel:** -huff- ANYWAYS. Onto the disclaimer and then the story!

- - -

**_Disclaimer_: **Don't own YuGiOh or the characters...Sadly...I wish I did...I'd love to own Seto-kun, Yami-kun and Baku-chan...

**

* * *

Of Oils and Resin

* * *

**

"Mahaado, I did what you asked. Are you going to tell me why now?" Atemu's voice carried across the library and reached the Mage's ears, causing him to look up from the scrolls he had been studying.

"I'm sure you'll find out for yourself once he's finished washing the...What did you use, anyways?" Mahaado asked, curiously, as he rolled his scroll up and set it aside. The he stood and headed toward the door and the young, grinning Prince.

"Oh, a little of this, a little of that...Breakfast was good, you know. Had honey and milk mixed in..." This made the elder of the two grin widely in return, "I mean, it was soft enough to fly out of the bowl when a glass accidentally falls onto it...While being sticky enough to not easily come out."

Chuckling, Mahaado playfully ruffled Atemu's hair and left the room, heading in the direction opposite of Seth's room. The Prince matched his pace, pouting ever-so-slightly as he fixed his hair. He didn't ask why they were changing locations, or where they were even going. It went without saying that his friend simply wanted to put as much space as possible between himself and Seth.

Atemu only wished he knew what it was exactly that already had Mahaado fleeing from his cousin.

- - - -

It was endlessly amusing to watch Atemu try and guess exactly what prank he had pulled off this time. Part of Mahaado wanted to go ahead and tell him, while another part simply wanted to watch the Prince draw his own conclusions. It was always more amusing for him this way, anyways.

Besides, Seth would be hot on his trail within the next half hour, and the Mage was determined to be hard to find when that happened. They said hell hath no fury like a woman scorned? Well, scorned women had nothing on the Priest when his hair came into the equation.

No, Mahaado was going to place himself in the herbal garden. Perhaps, if he were lucky, Isis wouldn't be around to rope him into doing more work. Once Seth was looking for him, he would have to have his hands free.

"Are you sure you want to stay around for this, Atemu? Seth is more than likely to put two and two together." It was true, Atemu was the reason that the Priest had needed to rush to wash his hair in the first place. As soon as Seth realized this, Mahaado doubted that the Prince would be able to get off unscathed.

After all, he was tailing along behind the main perpetrator.

"Well, I'm gonna have to if I wanna find out what you did, aren't I?" Atemu sniffed, crossing his arms and jutting out his chin in a stubborn fashion. Altogether, it reminded Mahaado of one of the big exotic birds with colorful feathers that the last guests had brought to the palace.

"True. Then again, I'm sure you would be able to hear what I did from Seth when he starts storming through the palace looking for me."

"Chasing you, you mean." Mahaado chuckled, grinning down at Atemu mischievously.

"Yes, well, I assure you he'll be looking for me first." He informed the other, turning down a side corridor that provided a quicker route to his destination, "…Then he'll be chasing me."

Before Atemu could reply, Seth's voice ripped clearly through the air, "MY HAIR! MAGE!"

Starting slightly, and thinking that Seth realized about his hair far more quickly than he should have, Mahaado quickened his pace. He would refrain from outright running until he absolutely had to.

- - - -

It hadn't been hard to locate the young Mage. As Seth had predicted, he was making his way to one of Isis' private gardens, and Atemu was trailing along after him. Mahaado was a horrible example for the prince! Already, Seth could tell his cousin was picking up all sorts of mischievousness from the older teen.

As soon as he located the pair, Seth slowed his pace down in hopes of sneaking up on them. His hair felt horribly slick, clinging to his head, his face. It was worst than having that damn goop Atemu had gotten in it!

When he was about halfway to them, Mahaado turned to address the young prince. Unfortunately, his gaze landed on Seth who, in turn, started to run towards them. The young Mage's eyes widened before he turned and started to flee. Atemu, confused, turn to look behind him just as Seth ran past.

It was a similar situation, to the young Priest, one he'd been in several times before.

They caused quite a commotion, running through the halls and yelling all sorts of threats at each other. Their course took them into the main garden, where Seth managed to tackle Mahaado to the ground. Rolling and grappling with each other, they came to a sudden stop thanks to one of the shade trees.

"Well, that was fun. Wanna get off of me?" Mahaado asked, smirking in reply to the glare Seth was giving him. "And, dear Ra...What's wrong with your hair, Seth?"

Growling lowly in response, Seth resisted the urge to strangle the male under him. "You know damn well what's wrong with it!"

He watched the other's lips twitch upwards slightly before pursing, "I know no such thing. But it looks like you decided to wash it with oil instead of soap."

"Why, Mahaado? Why did you have to target my hair? Do you have any idea how much time it's going to take to fix it?!"

"Yes, I do. And I didn't do anything, Seth. But, if I had, I suppose it could be seen as payback for ruining my favorite pair of sandals with resin." Mahaado responded coolly, before muttering a few choice words, spelling Seth off of him so he could sit up. "By the time I got them off, they were completely useless."

Landing a few feet off with a small grunt, the young preist crossed his arms. He was about to tell Mahaado exactly how useful his precious (ruined) sandals could be, when he spotted Atemu standing on the edge of the garden. The fourteen year old was shaking with suppressed laughter, no doubt having heard the entire exchange.

Snapping his mouth shut, Seth huffed and climbed to his feet, brushing off his clothing, "You're teaching my cousin bad habits, Mage."

"Me? Might I remind you, _Priest_, that you are the one who started all this!" Mahaado replied, standing now as well, "If I'm teaching him bad habits, then so are you."

"_I'm_ not the one using him to further advance my misdeeds!"

"Misdeeds indeed!" Snorting, the young Mage turned away and started towards where the prince was standing, around the fountain that stood in the middle of the garden. "You're just sour that I got to him first."

"I am not." Seth muttered, waiting for the other to pass before starting after him. Noticing the fountain, he smirked and picked up his pace so that he was walking beside Mahaado, before casually reaching out and shoving him into the three feet deep water.

He didn't wait for the other to surface before starting to run for the stables, motioning for Atemu to follow. The prince hesitated, waiting long enough to assure himself that his best friend was fine before grinning and turning to run after his cousin.

Today certainly was turning out to be very interesting, and it looked like they were going to head up to the waterfall they'd found a few years ago. It would be nice to swim and play...Maybe they'd get Mana to come, too.

_**Fin.

* * *

**_

There we have it! Lemme know what you think in a reveiw! n.n;


End file.
